NPC Productions/Advance/Sewing
Advance Sewing NPC Production } |recipe= Decorating brimless hat\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\5 |cost= 75,000;?;40 |nfo= Technique for adding plumage to a bonnet. |ingredients= Feathers\15,Leather\10,Bonnet -1\1 |product= Feathered bonnet }} } |recipe= Make fine rigging\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\6 |cost= 90,000;?;42 |nfo= Make high quality rigging prioritizing functionality. |ingredients= Iron\10,Lumber\25,Rope\1 |product= High Quality Rigging }} } |recipe= Tailor cushions\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\6 |cost= 90,000;5;42 |nfo= Sew a velvet cushion. |ingredients= Cotton\5,Velvet\5,Leather Cord\5 |product= Velvet cushion }} } |recipe= Sew extra spankers\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\7 |cost= 105,000;5;49 |nfo= Sew an extra spanker. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\40,Lumber\25 |product= Extra Spanker }} } |recipe= Sew large extra sprit\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\7 |cost= 105,000;?;49 |nfo= |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\90,Leather Cord\30,Lumber\60 |product= Extra Sprit }} } |recipe= Sew bonnet & sail\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\7 |cost= 105,000;?;49 |nfo= Sew a studding sail from a bonnet and sail. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\50,Iron\30,Lumber\30 |product= Fore Gallant Bonnet }} } |recipe= Clothier's book Vol 2\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\8 |cost= 120,000;5;56 |nfo= Tailor a musketeer's bodice from cloth. |ingredients= Damask Fabric\10,Lace\25,Leather Cord\20 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sew 3 jibs\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\8 |cost= ?;?;56 |nfo= Sew 3 jibs set between the bows and the foremast. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\40,Lumber\25 |product= Flying Inner Jib }} } |recipe= Doublet decoration\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\8 |cost= 60,000;?;56 |nfo= Technique for decorating the cloak for a doublet. |ingredients= Georgette Fabric\5,Embroidery Thread\5,Cloak and doublet |product= Cape and doublet }} } |recipe= Sew a harlequin's hat\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\8 |cost= 120,000;0;56 |nfo= Tailor jester's caps from cloth. |ingredients= Satin\6,Cotton Fabric\10,Leather Cord\10 |product= Harlequin hat }} } |recipe= Harlequin outfits Vol 1\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\8 |cost= 120,000;0;56 |nfo= Tailor jester's tights from cloth. |ingredients= Satin\15,Cotton Fabric\20,Leather Cord\20 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sew a Dutch calico\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\8 |cost= 1,200;?;100 |nfo= How to make a Dutch calico from cloth. |ingredients= Woad\1,Cotton Fabric\1 |product= Dutch Calico }} } |recipe= Sew large extra spankers\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\9 |cost= 135,000;5;63 |nfo= Sew an extra large spanker. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\95,Leather Cord\30,Lumber\70 |product= Large Extra Spanker }} } |recipe= Tailoring satin chamals\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\9 |cost= 135,000;0;50 |nfo= Sew a chamal outfit using satin. |ingredients= Satin\5, Embroidery Thread\5, Silk chamal outfit |product= Satin chamal outfit}} } |recipe= Sew staysail & sail\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\10 |cost= 150,000;0;70 |nfo= Sew a studding sail from a studding staysail and sail. |ingredients= Hemp Fabric\25, Iron\1, Lumber\2 |product= Fore Gallant Staysail }} } |recipe= Making improved rope\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\0 |cost= 60,000;?;56 |nfo= How to make strong rope. |ingredients= Jute\10,Sisal\20 |product= Improved Rope }} } |recipe= Sew a falda outfit\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\0 |cost= 112,000;?;80 |nfo= Sew a Priestess' falda. |ingredients= Logwood\20,Cotton Fabric\30,Embroidery Thread\30 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Triangular cap sewing method\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\0 |cost= 67,500;?;100 |nfo= A method to make a cap characterized by its impressive triangular shape. |ingredients= Knitted Fabric\10,Cotton Fabric\10,Fine fur\5 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Tubed Hats\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\0 |cost= 90,000;?;100 |nfo= Patterns for creating a specially ordered hat with cylindrical shaped ornamentation. |ingredients= Jewellery\5,Leather Cord\15,Exquisite fur\10 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Righteous outlaw theme cap\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\0 |cost= 60,000;?;120 |nfo= A method to make a hunter hat modeled after a legendary righteous outlaw. |ingredients= Woollen Fabric\10,Embroidery Thread\10,Kite's wings\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Righteous outlaw theme glove sewing method\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\0 |cost= 90,000;?;150 |nfo= A sewing method for hunter's gloves modeled after a legendary righteous outlaw. |ingredients= Leather\20,Leather Cord\5,Steel\1 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Sewing Robes for the Nobility\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\0 |cost= 97,500;?;300 |nfo= Patterns for sewing the long robes worn by people of high rank. |ingredients= Cotton Fabric\40,Exquisite velvet\10,Fine fur\10 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Western-style turban manufacturing method\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\0 |cost= 75,000;?;380 |nfo= A method to make a turban arranged in a Western style |ingredients= Silk Cloth\5,Cotton Fabric\10,Lace\10 |product= Unknown }} } |recipe= Merry Thief Patterns\NPC Productions |skill= Sewing\0 |cost= 90,000;?;400 |nfo= Patterns for sewing hunter's outfits based on a legendary outlaw. |ingredients= Satin\30,Cotton Fabric\20,Suede\20 |product= Unknown }}